Recording Deaths
by FiyaFli
Summary: A short story about Eric's payback. Revenge is served darlings! Not yaoi. Lots of dialog tee hee.


_A/N: You guys, this isn't even Halloween and I just felt like writing this lol...because of the goths. Sorry for my bad grammar, anyways-please review! This isn't yaoi like all the other South Park fanfictions so don't get excited, but there is Kyle holding Stan's hands...in a friendly action lol._

_This is pretty short because I like short fanfictions._

_**Warning:** Cigarettes, Language, Blood (not much descriptive), and...it isn't even that scary really XD._

_Disclaimer: Matt and Trey belongs to South Park. (or should I say South Park belongs to Matt and Trey pshh)._

It was Halloween night when Stan had discovered a secret mansion that crawled to his skin. Eric rolled his eyes, acting as if he was brave. Kyle was fascinated with a glint in his eyes while Kenny was reading his playboy magazine.

"Dude we should go inside!" Kyle hollered.

Stan and Kenny gave a shrug while Eric chuckled between fits of laughter.

"That mansion is so gay! It isn't even scary!"

"Are you coming or not, fatass?"

When the boys reached to the entrance they could see the goth kids smoking in front of the gate.

"Hello idiotic conformists, what brings you here?" Inquired Red Goth as he flipped his raven black hair with crimson streaks.

"Ah-we're going to this mansion."

"Good luck Justin Timberlake wannabe's. Rumors say you get killed." Replied Henrietta. She took another drag of cigarette while dropping the ashes at Kyle's sneakers.

"Rumors up my ass!" Eric snapped as he was the last one behind the group.

"C'mon guys."

Kyle took Stan's hand and dragged him to the first floor. Stan smirked, he knew with the spark on Kyle's eyes...things were going to go swell with the mansion. Eric hesitatingly took one step as he had heard soft moans drumming through his ears.

"Guys, we should leave now. It's not even worth my time!"

"What are you talking about—MMRRPHHH!" Kyle screamed through Eric's ears as he glanced at his right to find Kyle dragged away with mysterious hands gripping his mouth.

"Kyle!" Stan shouted.

Kenny let out a mumbled holler at Kyle.

"This mansion's crap. I'm going to sleep dudes." He mumbled. Kenny took a random shotgun from his orange pockets, digging in and shot himself to the head. Blood streamed through his hollow head, Eric took another quick stare at Kenny.

"They killed Kenny!" Stan shrieked.

"God damn it! Kenny's dead and Kyle's gone."

"Looks like it's us now." Stan replied. He somewhat had sulked because Kyle wasn't here to add the 'You bastards!'.

Eric wandered up the second floors.

"Staaaaannnn sweeettieeee!" Echoed a familiar voice.

"We-wendy?" Stan asked.

"Stan. Why did we break up?"

She had a silver knife to her right palms as red crimson blood drowned her mouth. A faint twisted smile upon her face.

"Go on without me!" Stan shouted to Eric even though he was right next to Cartman.

"What the hell? Fine then dude. This place is messed up!"

Cartman dashed to the fourth floor. He was alone now, standing through a broken glass mirror which showed a picture of himself...a twisted black version. Tears strained through Cartman's eyes which made him sob as he curled himself to a ball.

"God dam it this isn't funny! I want my mommy!"

That's when Token jumped up behind Eric, grabbing his right leg while Cylde hopped to his left leg, both grinning. Wendy started to trot to Cartman's legs while dark Butters attacked him in the front. The whole room was empty and dark.

"Get off of me! Mommy!"

Token sprained with laughter followed by Wendy's snickers. Cydle was rolling on the floor with Butters as Craig appeared with a video camera.

"Caught you." He said in a monotone attitude.

"You guys! God!"

Cartman sucked up his tears and glared right at the people who laughed.

"Gee, scaring Eric is hecka fun!" Butters smiled.

"Yeah. You were like 'MOMMY! MOMMY! COME SAVE ME!"

Eric rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Not funny guys. Plus, I was all awesome and brave."

That Halloween night, Craig posted the video he had recorded on Youtube.

_A/N: I changed the title to Recording Deaths because it sounds more awesome. OTL._


End file.
